Invasão de Privacidade
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Fanfic de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Quando os piratas achavam que haviam tido a melhor noite desde muito tempo em suas vidas, eis que algo inesperado acontece na manhã seguinte. - Continuação direta da Fic "Entediados"


**Título:** Invasão de Privacidade  
**Autora:** Suryia Tsukiyono  
**Fandom:** Gokaiger  
**Classificação: **+18  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Lemom (óbvio), Comédia e Drama (ainda estou tentando misturar esses dois rsrs)  
**Pares: **Marv/Joe, Marv/Doc, Marv/Gai (porque ele é o capitão é tá podendo rsrs) Joe/Doc, Doc/Gai. Quem leu Entediados e sabe o que aconteceu já imagina que vai rolar um todo mundo junto e misturado (rsrs). Eu gosto de brincar com os pares, então eles pode girar e mudar vertiginosamente durante a história, só lendo pra saber. Ou se a ideia não te agrada pode cair fora!

Se você não leu "Entediados" sugiro que leia para melhor compreensão da história, ou muitas coisas não farão sentido algum.

**Disclaimer:** Isso é uma obra de ficção e tal, e que fique bem claro que os personagens não são meus. Só estou pegando emprestado um pouquinho da TOEI a quem eles pertencem de direito. =P

* * *

**Invasão de Privacidade**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

A noite anterior havia sido bastante intensa, e embora os três piratas tenham se permitido dormir até mais tarde, Don havia sido o primeiro a se levantar. Dirigiu-se diretamente a cozinha e tratou de preparar o café da manhã. Arrumou uma generosa bandeja e já se preparava para levá-la até a cabine do capitão, pois imaginava que seus companheiros demorariam um pouco mais a despertar e que provavelmente estariam com mais fome que o habitual, principalmente no que dizia respeito à Marvelous e seu apetite fora do normal. Deu os últimos retoques na bandeja e rumou sorridente de volta ao alojamento do líder pirata, mas quando atravessava o salão principal teve uma inesperada surpresa.

"Luka-san. Ahim-san. Muito bom dia!", cumprimentou com um sorriso sincero. "Eu não havia percebido que vocês já haviam chegado. Aconteceu alguma coisa para adiantarem a volta?", tratou logo de perguntar enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais das garotas que estavam sentadas no sofá.

Don não entendeu porque as duas companheiras não respondiam, apenas cochichavam e riam baixinho enquanto olhavam na direção do grande monitor do salão principal. Ficou curioso para saber o que tanto prendia a atenção das moças e arriscou olhar na mesma direção. O rosto empalideceu, os olhos ficaram arregalados, a boca se abriu, mas ele não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra. Tamanha foi sua surpresa que até mesmo as mãos fraquejaram deixando escapar a bandeja tão cuidadosamente preparada que caiu, espalhando-se toda pelo chão.

Neste instante Marvelous e Joe subiam as escadas e chegavam à sala sendo surpreendidos pelo barulho da prataria indo de encontro ao assoalho.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", indagou o líder.

Mas o pirata verde não deu nenhuma palavra, ainda parecia petrificado pela imagem anteriormente visualizada.

"Ah bom dia, rapazes", disse Luka com a voz irônica. "Não está acontecendo nada demais. Estávamos apenas vendo um vídeo muuuito interessante", enfatizou a pirata amarela sorrindo. "Eu te disse, Ahim! Devíamos ter trazido a pipoca".

"Pare de provocar, Luka-san", pediu a ex-princesa escondendo o riso com as mãos e dando uma leve cotovelada na companheira.

Marvelous e Joe ainda não entendiam o estranho comportamento das jovens e o capitão resolveu perguntar, "Vídeo? Que vídeo?".

"Aquele...!", respondeu a ex-ladra apontando para o monitor.

Os dois olharam para a tela e mostraram-se tão aturdidos quanto Don ao se descobrirem os protagonistas do vídeo em questão. Mal puderam acreditar no que passava diante de seus olhos. E lá estavam as cenas da noite anterior, os íntimos momentos vividos naquela mesma sala horas atrás.

"O que significa isso?!", esbravejou o capitão contrariado.

Mas as meninas não responderam, continuavam concentradas nos comentários divertidos sobre a desempenho dos rapazes a medida que o vídeo ia avançando.

"Respondam!", insistiu. Queria logo saber quem havia cometido tamanha ousadia em gravá-los daquele jeito. "Como foi que fizeram isso?"

"Foi a Navi. Ela nos fez essa pequena gentileza gravando essas imagens", explicou Ahim calmamente.

"Pássaro! Seu pássaro idiota! Como você pôde...?! Arhgg!", Marvelous tratou logo de agarrar Navi e sacudi-la para todos os lados.

"Perdão Marvelous-san! Eu não tive culpa! Eu juro! Elas me obrigaram!", gritava o pássaro mecânico tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do capitão.

"Eu vou desmontá-la! Você vai ver só!", ameaçava o pirata vermelho enquanto a sacudia com mais força.

"Luka-san, Ahim-san! Socorro! Ele vai me desmontar! Socooorroo!".

As garotas correram para ajudar, e uma disputa pela posse do pequeno robô de navegação foi iniciada! Mãos e braços se misturaram enquanto tentavam salvá-lo do enfurecido capitão.

O doutor ainda não conseguia expressar nenhum tipo de reação, enquanto Joe apenas balançava a cabeça escondendo o rosto, sem acreditar no tamanho da confusão que aquelas duas haviam arrumado.

Quando finalmente uma brecha foi aberta Navi escapou depressa, rodopiando desorientada, ricocheteando como de costume pela sala, atingindo em cheio a cabeça de Don e indo parar estatelada no chão.

"É o meu fim... Marvelous-san quer me desmontar... é o fim da Navi... ahnnn... socorr... ahn...", dizia enquanto se sacudia atordoada pelo piso de madeira.

"Calma, Navi... Ninguém vai te fazer mal", disse a pirata rosa recolhendo-a delicadamente em seus braços. "Tenho certeza que Marvelous-san não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas".

Quanto a isso a ex-princesa tinha razão. O líder nunca seria capaz de fazer algo do tipo, ele estava apenas querendo criar caso diante da inusitada situação.

A pancada na cabeça causada por Navi pareceu ter finalmente tirado o pirata verde de seu transe e ele finalmente se pronunciou. "Suas loucas! O que vocês estavam pensando quando pediram à Navi para fazer algo assim? Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabiam?".

"Vocês não precisam ficar tão aborrecidos só por causa disso, né?", disse Luka colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo pouco caso da indignação dos três rapazes.

"Como não? Vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isso", respondeu o loiro apontando para o monitor e ficando vermelho ao se ver atuando na tela novamente.

"Olha, Ahim! eu gosto dessa parte!", exclamou Luka apontando para o monitor. "Hakase parece que leva jeito para a coisa".

"Sim!", concordou a Gokai Pink e complementou suavemente a observação rindo baixinho. "Marvelous-san está com a expressão de quem estava apreciando muito...".

"Ahh! Vocês duas estão me ouvindo?", Don estava irritado por ser ignorado daquela forma.

"Bommm diaaaa, pessoaal! Ikari Gai está de volta e junto o seu brilho prateado!", surgiu o terráqueo dentro do Galleon, rodopiando e gesticulando pela sala, fazendo mais uma das suas espetaculosas aparições. "Sentiram a minha falta?".

Mas os piratas não deram atenção e apenas insistiam na discussão, por isso a expressão no rosto do Gokai Silver passou da empolgação para curiosidade. Por que será que seus amigos estavam tão compenetrados naquela conversa? Foi quando finalmente contemplou o conteúdo do monitor e sua expressou transformou-se novamente, passando de então da curiosidade para empolgação em frações de segundo.

"Quehh? Ahn... Suuuugggooooooiiii!", gritou Gai apontando para o monitor. O jovem sorria tão deslumbrado que mais parecia ter encontrado um ex-membro de Super Sentai. Pegou um banquinho e foi sentar-se todo animado mais próximo do monitor. "Por que essas coisas não acontecem quando eu estou por perto?"

Neste momento toda a tripulação voltou-se para o terráqueo, surpresos com aquele comportamento.

"O que diabos ele está dizendo?", questionou Don um pouco incrédulo.

"Vai saber...", o espadachim deu de ombros. Já havia desistido de tentar entender as atitudes do pirata prateado.

"Ah não importa! Se o Gai quer tanto ver podemos voltar o vídeo desde o início", sugeriu Luka sorrindo. Parecia que ela era quem mais se divertia com tudo aquilo.

"Pare com isso, Luka-san!", pedia o doutor ainda mais inconformado enquanto Gai balançava a cabeça afirmativamente concordando com a sugestão da moça.

Enquanto a maioria dos integrantes do esquadrão pirata se digladiavam em torno do assunto, o espadachim observava e suspirava. Ele se aproximou então do seu capitão e colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo um gesto, pedindo para que ele o acompanha-se até um canto mais afastado dos outros.

"O que foi?", perguntou Marvelous.

"Não acha que essa discussão é totalmente inútil?", respondeu Joe encostando-se na parede e cruzando os braços. "Na verdade é até bom que tudo esteja às claras como agora. Elas não só já sabem de tudo como parece que aprovam", completou Joe.

"Hunm... Não havia pensado por esse lado...", ponderou o líder dando um meio sorriso.

"Assim não precisamos fingir que nada está acontecendo entre nós", o pirata azul continuava despreocupadamente o seu raciocínio.

"Então você quer dizer que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre nós...?", devolveu o capitão com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, pegando o espadachim de surpresa.

"Não, eu quis dizer que aconteceu... Isso! É... Aconteceu...", desconversou o espadachim meio sem jeito.

"Não, você quis dizer que você quer que aconteça de novo", insinuou Marvelous.

"Eu não disse isso!", retrucou Joe meio contrariado.

"Mas foi o que entendi que você queria dizer", insistiu querendo deixar o companheiro de equipe ainda mais sem graça. Eram poucas as vezes que conseguia deixá-lo constrangido e era realmente divertido quando isso acontecia.

"Ahh cala a boca, Marvelous!", disse o ex-soldado virando-se aborrecido, não iria ficar discutindo sobre aquilo. Era melhor encerrar o assunto.

"Tudo bem... Você pode não querer admitir isso agora, mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Vem comigo!", e dizendo isso o pirata vermelho pegou Joe pelo braço e o arrastou em direção a escada que levava aos compartimentos inferiores do navio pirata.

"O que? O que foi?", Joe não entendia o motivo de toda aquela pressa.

Marvelous não respondeu, apenas continuava a descer apressado. E quando passaram direto pela coberta onde ficavam seus alojamentos Joe estranhou ainda mais.

"Marvelous, onde estamos indo?", perguntou novamente, porém mais uma vez não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Quando alcançaram o último pavimento diminuíram um pouco o ritmo. O líder parecia caminhar mais cuidadosamente agora, observando todos os lados, como se quisesse certificar-se que não havia ninguém por ali. Percorreram o corredor mal iluminado e Joe realmente não se lembrava de ter estado anteriormente naquela parte do Galleon.

O capitão avistou a porta e correu para abri-la de imediato. Foi adentrando rapidamente o pequeno cômodo, arrastando junto o pirata azul.

Joe observou o local um pouco desconfiado. Havia uma mesa no centro e muitas caixas pelos cantos, mais parecia um velho depósito. O que Marvelous queria em um lugar como aquele? O pretendia dessa vez?

Enquanto isso, os outros piratas continuavam tão entretidos com o assunto do vídeo que nem perceberam quando os dois companheiros saíram furtivamente.

"Não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo", reclamava o doutor deveras contrariado.

"Ahim, eu tive uma ideia incrível", disse Luka sentando no sofá, sorrindo e se espreguiçando calmamente. "Acho que devíamos colocar cópias do vídeo à venda na internet. Poderíamos lucrar muito dinheiro com isso".

Gai balançava a cabeça animadamente concordando e repetindo a última parte "Verdade, muito dinheiro".

"Gai! Não acredito que você está do lado delas. Elas não podem fazer isso!", criticou Don totalmente perplexo.

"Claro, claro! Não, elas não podem...", repetiu então mudando o movimento da cabeça de afirmativo para negativo rapidamente.

"Luka-san, você só pode estar brincando", insistiu o pirata verde já bastante desanimado.

"É claro que estou brincando. Vocês não tem senso de humor?", respondeu ela se levantando e andando pela sala pensativa "Mas que eu poderia ganhar muito dinheiro com isso eu poderia".

"Ahh, desisto! Não dá para conversar com vocês", e dizendo isso Don saiu aborrecido subindo a escada que dava para o convés superior, indo em direção ao cesto da gávea.

"Don-sam! Espera!", chamou Gai inutilmente "Eu acho que ele ficou chateado".

Os três piratas se entreolharam e não disseram nada. O clima havia ficado um pouco tenso naquele lugar.

Neste momento, os outros dois membros da tripulação faziam uma sorrateira visita aos porões do Galleon. Joe deu mais uma observada no local, era um pouco escuro e um tanto úmido, porém sua observação foi interrompida quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo trancada. Ele se virou, queria de fato saber o porquê de terem ido até aquele lugar.

Mas o capitão não lhe daria chance de perguntar, foi logo o puxando pelo braço e imprensando seu corpo contra a porta. O espadachim abriu a boca em sinal de protesto, mas fora totalmente impedido quando os lábios de Marvelous esmagaram os seus com furor.

Com mãos rápidas e habilidosas o líder o despiu da camisa preta, agarrando-o pelos pulsos, suspendo os braços sobre a cabeça, pressionando-o contra a porta novamente. Atacou o pescoço macio do pirata azul, deixando os lábios e a língua passearem avidamente pela sensível região. Joe arfou profundamente, lutando contra os arrepios que insistiam em percorrer seu corpo.

"Marvelous..." chamou com a voz rouca e entrecortada. Era muito difícil se controlar diante das investidas do capitão. "Se era isso que você queria não precisávamos... ter vindo tão longe... Poderíamos ter ido ao seu alojamento... ou... ao meu".

"Mas aí não seria a mesma coisa", respondeu o líder desafivelando o primeiro cinto do companheiro e depois o outro, para então voltar à saquear os suculentos lábios do espadachim.

Por um instante Joe perdeu o foco de seus pensamentos, saber por que estavam ali já não parecia tão importante. E embora soubesse que Marvelous tinha o poder de desconcentrá-lo daquela forma, ele queria, precisava manter o que restava de sua sanidade.

"Como assim não seria a mesma coisa? Do que você está falando afinal?", insistiu o Gokai Blue, mesmo sabendo que muito em breve descobriria por si mesmo as intenções do capitão.

"Eu só quero tornar as coisas mais animadas...", declarou o pirata vermelho com um olhar cheio de mistério.

Joe ficou confuso, e pelo sorriso irônico estampado no rosto tão perigosamente próximo ao seu, teve certeza que Marvelous tinha algo em mente mais uma vez. Mas o que será que ele queria dizer com tornar a coisa mais animada? Joe não sabia responder, e refletir sobre aquilo o deixou um pouco ressabiado, pois depois das artimanhas e do comportamento do líder na noite anterior, ele duvidava do seu conceito de diversão e animação. As indagações foram deixadas de lado quando percebeu a mão do capitão invadindo sua calça e o acariciando sutilmente. Reclinou a cabeça para trás apoiando na porta e entreabriu os lábios suspirando ruidosamente.

Marvelous acompanhou atentamente cada movimento, cada reação do ex-soldado, e sorriu quando percebeu que finalmente ele havia relaxado.

"Preciso que tire isso também.", disse o líder soltando as duas pulseiras que Joe usava na mão esquerda.

O espadachim não fez qualquer objeção, já havia deixado que outro tirasse toda a sua roupa, que diferença faria uma ou duas pulseiras? Ele não compreendia porque perder tempo com aquele detalhe, no entanto Marvelous sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se nas intensas sensações que as caricias do líder podiam lhe proporcionar, mas essa concentração foi interrompida bruscamente quando percebeu o frio do metal que agora envolvia seus pulsos.

"O que significa isso?", perguntou com a voz confusa enquanto olhava para os aros de metal que atavam suas mãos.

"Eu disse que iria deixar as coisas mais interessantes, não disse?", respondeu o capitão sorrindo ainda mais, gostava de observar as reações do espadachim tanto quanto o corpo nu a sua frente.

"Mas... de onde surgiu isso?", questionou Joe um tanto surpreso.

"Estamos nos porões de um navio pirata. Não acha conveniente que se tenha algo assim por aqui para o caso de abrigarmos algum prisioneiro eventualmente?", esclareceu Marvelous despreocupado. "Na verdade eu pensei em me desfazer destas coisas, mas seria uma pena fazer isso sem nunca tê-las usado realmente, não acha?".

"E por que você achou que poderia usá-las justamente comigo?", perguntou Joe parecendo um pouco descontente.

O capitão puxou a corrente ligada aos aros de metal obrigando-o a se aproximar um pouco mais, e então sussurrou sensualmente aos ouvidos do Gokai Blue, "Porque você é meu..." .

Com isso, todo o descontentamento foi aplacado, o espadachim sorriu discretamente e sem perceber acabou admitindo seus sentimentos. "Mas... não precisava nada disso. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa que você me pedisse... você sabe disso".

"Sim... eu sei, mas queria ver se isso poderia se tornar um pouco mais interessante..." e dizendo assim, Marvelous o puxou firmemente pela nuca, voltando a colar os lábios com sofreguidão e conseguindo desviar novamente a atenção do companheiro.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Joe se aceleraram, e resolveu deixar-se levar mais uma vez. Tão maravilhosos eram aqueles beijos que mesmo que quisesse seria incapaz de oferecer qualquer resistência. Mas quando percebeu o metal gelado envolvendo agora também o seu pescoço, seus pensamentos se congelaram, os olhos se abriram em surpresa, e sentiu como se uma onda de terror invadisse todo o seu interior. O que diabos Marvelous tinha na cabeça para colocar uma argola em seu pescoço? Aquela era a típica sensação em que ele verdadeiramente desejava nunca mais sentir em sua vida.

"Marvelous, isso não tem graça...", balbuciou o espadachim tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, era inevitável sentir-se desconfortável com aquilo.

"Relaxa, Joe... É só uma brincadeira", o líder tentou tranquiliza-lo. "Se você não entrar no clima, não vai ter graça mesmo".

Mesmo incerto sobre aquilo o ex-soldado concordou balançando a cabeça levemente, sabia que Marvelous era teimoso e quando cismava com alguma coisa era difícil demovê-lo da ideia. E seja lá quais fossem os motivos do seu capitão iria confinar nele mais uma vez.

O líder largou a corrente que ligava entre si as argolas de metal nos pulsos do ex-soldado para então se concentrar na corrente mais longa conectada ao seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para o meio da sala. Deu uma boa olhada no corpo nu do pirata azul, ele tinha certeza que nunca se cansaria disso. Tocou então a sua face devagar, deslizando os dedos sobre ela, passando o polegar suavemente pelos lábios macios, descendo pelo pescoço até chegar ao ombro, apertando-o, pressionando para baixo, obrigando o espadachim a se ajoelhar.

"Muito bem... eu preciso pensar...", disse Marvelous caminhando envolta dele enquanto o olhava cobiçosamente.

Joe permaneceu ali no chão, sentado sobre os joelhos com o olhar cabisbaixo, queria muito estar apreciando tudo aquilo tanto quanto Marvelous parecia estar, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Embora os estímulos fossem intensos e aprazíveis, alguma coisa parecia estar fora do lugar, alguma coisa que o feria. Não era uma dor física, mas alguma coisa fazia doer em sua alma.

O capitão inclinou-se sobre ele e o abraçou por traz, formando uma espécie de conchinha enquanto os lábios roçavam repetidamente pelas costas do espadachim. Percebeu quando o corpo do pirata azul se tencionou e ele gemeu discretamente. Envolveu sua cintura estreitando o abraço, aproximando um do outro ainda mais. As mãos então encontraram o sexo do ex-soldado rijo de excitação. Marvelous sorriu e começou a manipulá-lo impiedosamente, ao passo em que Joe inclinou o corpo para frente contraindo-se, apoiando-se com as mãos, fazendo barulho com as correntes quando estas tocaram subitamente o chão.

"Ei, você não vai fugir de mim...", dizendo isso, o pirata vermelho alcançou a corrente ligada ao pescoço de Joe e a puxou no sentido contrário, obrigando-o a levantar o tronco, fazendo-o se aproximar dele novamente.

"Estou bem aqui... não vou fugir", a voz do espadachim soou quase inaudível.

"Eu sei, mas não quero você tão longe", e assim o líder voltou a manipulá-lo com vivacidade.

Desta vez o ar passou pelos lábios de Joe com um ruído forte e rápido. Os músculos de sua face se contraíram, assim como o restante de seu corpo. Já não sabia se pelo toque ou pelas palavras do capitão. Talvez pela situação, situação esta que ainda não conseguia avaliar como uma coisa realmente positiva, embora já houvesse ficado claro para ele que apesar de todo aquele teatro, Marvelous tinha a melhor das intenções. Tentou relaxar, aproveitar as sensações tão envolventes, mas isso não estava sendo possível. Ele queria, mas não conseguia. Toda vez que sentia o aço frio indo mais bruscamente contra seu pescoço, uma sensação ruim se instalava dentro dele, desviando a sua atenção, roubando a sensação de prazer que ele tanto desejava.

Quando sentiu as mãos do capitão percorrendo entre suas nádegas, e os dedos que agora pressionavam levemente a sua entrada ele quis gritar, mover-se, escapar para longe. Não queria sentir-se assim, afinal era Marvelous quem o acariciava. Não era como se de repente estivesse sendo tocado por um desconhecido a quem ele repugnava, então por que aquela sensação tão temerosa? Ele não podia compreender. Lutou com todas as forças contra aquele sentimento desesperador, mas era praticamente inevitável.

Em contra partida, o líder mantinha-se alheio a todos aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos que povoavam a cabeça do pirata azul. Era movido pelo desejo de tomá-lo para si daquela forma. Sem que houvesse ninguém por perto, nem nada que os atrapalhasse. Um momento em que poderiam fazer tudo que quisessem e da forma mais intensa possível. Ele respirou fundo, tais pensamentos só o deixavam ainda mais excitado. Era bem verdade que já havia fantasiado algumas coisas quentes em relação a Joe duas ou três vezes anteriormente, mas nunca se imaginou de fato sugerindo à ele alguma coisa do tipo. Mas depois da noite anterior, depois de encontrar o companheiro tão disponível, compreendeu que não só poderia sugerir, como poderiam tornar qualquer coisa realidade.

Fez com que um dos dedos deslizasse sutilmente para o interior do espadachim que resmungou algo desconexo, contraindo-se completamente em seguida. Sem perceber, e na empolgação dos movimentos, puxou a corrente com mais força, apertando o pescoço de Joe, enquanto aprofundava um pouco mais seu dedo dentro dele.

Joe sentiu como se o ar de alguma forma parecesse lhe faltar, e nesse instante uma expressou de terror se revelou na em sua face. A mente foi violentamente invadida pelas lembranças do passado, fragmentos de memória do dia em que fora aprisionado pelos Zangyaks assombravam dolorosamente seus pensamentos. Ele se encolheu, adotando quase a posição fetal. Tentou conter as lágrimas, mas foi inútil. Então deixou que o choro viesse mesmo que de forma reprimida, pois não queria que o companheiro percebesse a sua condição.

Mas não demorou muito para que Marvelous percebesse que alguma coisa estava errada, parando imediatamente quando ouviu os pequenos soluços emitidos pelo espadachim. Ele se afastou um pouco preocupado. Não entendia porque Joe estava daquele jeito. Posicionou-se então a sua frente, tocando-lhe os ombros com urgência.

"Joe! Joe... o que foi? O que...", perguntou Marvelous. Seu desespero só aumentou quando finalmente o pirata azul levantou a cabeça exibindo o rosto completamente tomado pelas lágrimas.

"Perdoe-me... eu não queria... não queria desapontá-lo assim...", Implorou o espadachim quase sem conseguir encarar seu capitão.

"Joe... o que foi? O que está acontecendo afinal?", indagou confuso e preocupado.

"Eu simplesmente não posso...", respondeu levando a mão ao pescoço, revelando todo o seu mal estar, fazendo as lágrimas rolarem ainda mais por sua face.

Marvelous finalmente começava a entender o que estava se passando com o ex-soldado. Segurou-o forte pelos ombros e pediu com energia. "Vamos, Joe! Olhe para mim".

Mas ele apenas devolveu olhar perdido, enquanto esforçava-se para conter o choro.

"Acalme-se, isso não é como daquela vez! Eu disse que era só uma brincadeira. Não é como se isso pudesse te ferir de verdade", explicou o líder exasperado.

"Eu sei... Você não imagina quantas vezes eu tentei dizer isso para mim mesmo, mas não consegui evitar... perdoe-me por ser tão fraco", confessou o espadachim se sentindo um tanto envergonhado. Agarrou novamente a argola em seu pescoço em uma mistura de tristeza e indignação.

"Por Deus... vou tirar isso de você", anunciou o pirata vermelho removendo imediatamente a coleira de metal, jogando-a longe, envolvendo Joe em seus braços com premência.

Ficaram um tempo ali, de joelhos no chão, abraçados firmemente até que aos poucos as lágrimas foram se dissipando e a respiração do espadachim finalmente voltou ao normal. Joe se desvencilhou do abraço sentando-se novamente sobre os joelhos, recuperando aos poucos o seu autocontrole.

"Eu que devia te pedir perdão. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça por fazer você passar por algo assim", disse Marvelous secando com as mãos o que restou das lágrimas na face do companheiro. Ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco culpado. "Juro que nunca imaginei que isso ainda pudesse te afetar tanto... pensei que tudo havia ficado para trás no dia em que te encontrei".

"E ficou. Pelo menos era o que eu achava até então", contrapôs sem muita certeza. "Mas acho que não foi só por causa do colar, foram as lembranças. Aquela coisa no meu pescoço só foi o estopim de tudo".

"Como assim?", Indagou o líder.

"São coisas que eu pensei que conseguiria deixar esquecidas em algum lugar na minha cabeça, mas parece que não funcionou. E por um instante parecia que eu estava revivendo aquele dia. O dia em que fui aprisionado e condenado pelos Zangyaks", desabafou o espadachim entristecido. "Você deve imaginar que a vida de um homem nas forças armadas não é exatamente algo fácil, especialmente para alguém com um rosto bonito. Isso pode despertar a inveja, ou o desejo de muitos. Não era incomum encontrar um ou outro oficial querendo obter algum tipo de vantagem sobre você, se utilizando da patente mais alta para fins escusos e imorais. Mas ainda assim acho que tive mais sorte que alguns dos meus colegas, já que apesar de tudo convivi com boas pessoas e fiz bons amigos...".

Marvelous observou um sorriso leve se formando nos lábios de Joe, e percebeu que ele se referia a Sid Sempai em um tom saudoso e melancólico. Decidiu apenas ouvir atentamente o desabafo do companheiro.

Joe lhe contou que, no entanto, nem todos os comandantes eram pessoas boas ou decentes, principalmente os do alto escalão. E ele teve o desprazer de encontrar alguns destes homens durante a sua vida militar, mas que mesmo assim, havia conseguido contornar as coisas e esquivar-se das situações indesejáveis, mesmo diante das insinuações, e tantas propostas pérfidas e indecorosas. Bom, pelo menos até aquele fatídico dia.

"Eu havia apanhado tanto naquele dia que mal conseguia me mexer. Então, um homem se aproximou dizendo que a corte marcial havia determinado a minha execução", o espadachim continuou a explicação. "Eu já esperava por isso de certa forma. Não se tem um destino muito diferente quando se é feito prisioneiro e considerado um traidor".

O ex-soldado fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente, não sabia se devia continuar aquele relato. Lembrar-se daquilo era doloroso, falar sobre era ainda pior. Mas ele se encheu de coragem e prosseguiu. "Ele era o chefe da guarda da carceragem. E que azar o meu se não era justamente um dos homens que eu havia recusado prestar algum tipo de favor sexual".

Os olhos de Marvelous foram dotados de um certo tipo de fúria e indignação quando percebeu o rumo que a narrativa estava tomando.

"Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e disse que seria um desperdício me executar sem antes experimentar...", o pirata azul calou-se desviando o olhar para o chão. Não conseguiria repetir as palavras daquele homem. "Você deve imaginar o que aconteceu depois, não é?"

"Joe...".

"Depois dele vieram outros. E graças a Deus, não me lembro muito do que aconteceu em seguida, porque em algum momento devo ter perdido a consciência... Então, Sid sempai me libertou e o resto da história você já conhece...".

"Eu... eu sinto muito... Você nunca me disse nada", Marvelous queria oferecer alguma palavra de conforto, mas estava tão estarrecido que não sabia o que dizer.

"Você também nunca me contou muita coisa sobre o seu passado. E convenhamos que toda essa história não é algo para se orgulhar e sair contando por aí", respondeu com um tom irônico.

"Entendo...", disse o líder, mas quando se deu conta do quão ruim aquilo tudo devia ter sido para o espadachim não pôde deixar de perguntar. "Mas por que você não pediu que eu parasse? Por que não me impediu?"

"Porque eu não queria desapontá-lo. Eu já lhe disse... Eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse", respondeu sem pensar muito.

"Que coisa mais estúpida, Joe! Eu jamais lhe pediria algo que o machucasse de alguma forma!", as palavras soaram mais severas do que Marvelous gostaria. E ele se arrependeu quando notou o semblante assustado do pirata azul.

"Não importa... eu faria qualquer coisa... Eu daria minha vida por você.", respondeu pausadamente.

Aquela declaração irritou o capitão profundamente. Ele se levantou virando-se de costas, deu alguns passos se afastando, socando a parede com violência. "Você é mesmo um grande idiota! Acha mesmo que eu quero que você arrisque a sua vida por mim? Não, eu não quero isso!

"Você fala como se nunca tivesse feito a mesma coisa por mim, não é mesmo?", revidou Joe sutilmente.

Marvelous deu um suspirou desanimado, sabia que o espadachim tinha razão, mas nunca se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse à ele. "Por que você precisa ser tão irritantemente dedicado? Sei que você acha que me deve isso e aprecio a sua gratidão, mas não quero que faça coisas estúpidas assim".

O ex-soldado nada respondeu. Ouvir o capitão falar sobre sua dedicação e gratidão soava um tanto engraçado, era certo que no início se tratava apenas disso, mas depois de tanto tempo aqueles sentimentos haviam se tornando algo bem maior e ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Marvelous perceberia isso por si só.

O líder aproximou-se mais uma vez. Segurando Joe pelos ombros fez com que ele se levantasse. Encarou bem no fundo dos olhos do espadachim por alguns segundos, para então abraçá-lo fortemente.

"Eu vou te pedir uma coisa agora..." sussurrou Marvelous em seus ouvidos.

"Qualquer coisa...", murmurou Joe

O pirata vermelho se afastou o suficiente apenas para vislumbrar o rosto do ex-soldado novamente, e sorriu.

"Nunca mais me deixe fazer alguma coisa que você não queira. Você me ouviu?", determinou resoluto.

"Mas..."

"Você disse que faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse, então fará isso também! Essa é a regra número um, entendeu?!", insistiu Marvelous sacundindo-lhe os ombros. Iria colocar aquilo na cabeça do espadachim de qualquer maneira.

"Entendi...", respondeu esboçando um leve sorriso.

"No dia que te encontrei... eu vi alguma coisa especial em seus olhos. Alguma coisa que eu precisava. Mas... você não tem que me deixar fazer tudo o que eu quero. Porque... eu preciso do seu equilíbrio", explicou afetuosamente o capitão. "E quando eu estiver indo longe demais... é você quem tem que me trazer de volta para o rumo certo".

"Eu compreendo...", concordou Joe mais uma vez.

"Ótimo! Vamos acabar com isso e esquecer que este incidente aconteceu", avisou Marvelous iniciando a remoção das algemas que ainda prendiam os pulsos do espadachim.

"Mas você não precisa... não precisa tirar...", protestou Joe afastando um pouco os braços. "Ainda podemos fazer do seu jeito... Eu estou bem com isso".

"Joe...", o capitão o olhou meio desconfiado.

"Eu estou falando sério...", insistiu o pirata azul. Levantou as mãos passando as correntes por cima da cabeça do líder, aprisionando-o entre seus braços. Não queria sair dali com aquela sensação de pesar. Por um momento havia se sentido um garotinho tolo, incapaz de lidar com os infortúnios causados pela vida. Mas agora ele era um homem e um pirata. O que passou devia ficar para trás, ele sabia disso. Não sairia dali derrotado por seu passado.

Quando os corpos se uniram e se tocaram mais uma vez o capitão percebeu que Joe estava sendo sincero. Não era difícil notar o pequeno volume que se formava em seu baixo ventre, o que deixou Marvelous bem mais motivado. Com habilidade ele se esquivou e se libertou do terno enlace, para então olhar profundamente nos olhos do espadachim.

"Você tem certeza disso?", perguntou mais uma vez.

"Absoluta...", o ex-soldado respondeu.

Com essa declaração Marvelous não se segurou mais e avançou sobre o companheiro. Uma das mãos o envolveu pela cintura, já a outra foi de encontro a sua nuca enquanto os lábios eram severamente atacados.

"Depois não adianta reclamar...", comunicou o pirata vermelho. Ele praticamente enlouqueceu quando o outro retribuiu com um sorriso sexy e convidativo. Assim, agarrou com vontade os cabelos, puxando-os, fazendo a cabeça do espadachim inclinar-se para trás, deixando o pescoço totalmente disponível para receber suas caricias.

O pirata azul deu dois ou três passos para trás em busca de algum apoio, mas quanto mais se afastava mais o capitão investia contra ele. Quase não se deu conta quando seu corpo esbarrou levemente na pilha de caixas, fazendo algumas caírem no chão. Mas o líder rapidamente puxou Joe para si com firmeza, evitando que as demais caixas também despencassem.

Usando a mesma agilidade Marvelous girou o corpo do ex-soldado e o empurrou contra a rústica mesa. Não se importou com o barulho das correntes quando estas foram de encontro ao tampo empoeirado.

Joe respirou fundo, lá estava ele imprensado entre o corpo do pirata e o pequeno móvel. Sentiu as mãos de do capitão em suas costas, pressionando seu tronco para baixo, aumentando o contato do seu tórax com a madeira fria. Mas não se importou, pois em seguida o desconforto térmico foi abrandado pelo calor do corpo de Marvelous que se juntava ao seu.

"Eu vou te recompensar por tudo. Eu prometo...", sibilou o líder junto ao seu ouvido.

O espadachim ofegou forte, ele mal podia esperar pela recompensa prometida.

Já na parte externa do navio, Gai subiu a longa escada até alcançar o posto de observação. Encontrou o loiro debruçado a beira do cesto, seu olhar parecia perder-se no infinito. Achou melhor não dizer nada, apenas se aproximou e parou ao lado dele olhando na mesma direção.

"O que foi? Se veio aqui zombar um pouco mais de mim, pode ir embora", disse Don com tristeza e irritação.

"Don-san... Eu não vim fazer isso... Eu... Eu não faria algo assim...", respondeu Gai cuidadoso, não queria se arrepender por dizer algo que aborrecesse ainda mais o amigo.

"Não? E aquela confusão toda lá embaixo? Você agindo com todo aquele deboche, e concordando com aquelas duas malucas", relembrou o doutor.

"Não! Não... você entendeu errado", interrompeu o terráqueo fazendo um gesto veemente em negação. "Não era deboche. Aquilo... eu estava apenas sendo eu... Nada do que eu disse foi apenas para concordar com elas..."

"Hun?", Don o olhou um pouco curioso "O que quer dizer?"

"Bom, é que... eu realmente achei incrível que os três tenham adquirido um nível de confiança tão grande um no outro a ponto de chegarem a tal tipo de intimidade", Gai explicou.

"Isso é verdade...", respondeu o loiro voltando a olhar para o infinito.

"E agora acho que vocês realmente podem dizer que conhecem o companheiro por inteiro...", disse o Gokai Silver fazendo uma careta e segurando o riso.

"Gai!", recriminou o pirata verde fazendo bico.

"Gomen... gomen...", ele se desculpou pela brincadeira e ofereceu um sorrido largo como de costume.

Don balançou a cabeça duvidando que alguma coisa produtiva pudesse sair daquela conversa e então repousou os cotovelos sobre o parapeito do cesto deixando que as mãos apoiassem o queixo resignadamente. Gai imitou o gesto do companheiro, mas preferiu focar no rosto do loiro como se esperasse avidamente por uma resposta para a pergunta que viria a seguir.

"E então... Você gosta de qual deles? Marvelous-san ou Joe-san? Ou... os dois?", especulava o sexto membro dos piratas.

"Não seja bobo!", Don ficou sem jeito e deu um pequeno sorriso motivado pelo tom dos comentário do pirata prateado.

"Ahh me conta! E então? Qual deles é melhor? Com qual deles você vai ficar?", insistiu disparando uma pergunta atrás da outra. Mostrando-se cada vez mais interessado.

O loiro se virou e encarou por alguns segundos o companheiro. Perguntou a si mesmo se alguma coisa fazia sentido nas palavras do Gokai Silver. Mirou um pouco mais em seus olhos e percebeu que estavam cheios de uma curiosidade sincera. Não era como se ele apenas dissesse aquelas coisas para constrangê-lo ou coisa assim. Respirou fundo, ofereceu o seu melhor sorriso e colocou-se a explicar. "Não é exatamente como se eu estivesse apaixonado por algum deles... É só que... cada um deles é especial para mim de alguma forma e... eu não poderia simplesmente escolher".

Gai acompanhava atentamente a explicação do doutor e os olhos se dilatavam cada vez mais em admiração à medida que as palavras iam sendo proferidas.

"Para dizer a verdade, não vejo motivo pelo qual eu deveria escolher um deles. E sei que Marvelous-san e Joe-san também sentem a mesma coisa. No início eu cheguei a pensar que eu não deveria estar ali porque acabaria atrapalhando alguma coisa que só dizia respeito aos dois, mas eles me mostraram que eu estava errado, me mostraram que eu também sou importante e que eu devia sim fazer parte daquele momento".

"Ahm.. então foi assim...", analisava o terráqueo.

"Sim, nós todos vivemos muitas coisas juntos. Entrar para essa tripulação foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Quanto a Marvelous-san e Joe-san... eu... simplesmente gosto de estar com eles... Eles são importantes, e isso é tudo o que eu preciso... Não preciso de mais nenhuma razão. É bem simples...", confirmou o Gokai Green.

"Sugeeeee... vocês são realmente incríveis. Não se prendem a regras ou convenções... Se vocês gostam e querem, simplesmente fazem... Acho que isso é que é ser um pirata.", concluiu Gai com um brilho de empolgação nos olhos.

"O povo deste planeta tem pensamentos muito atrasados sobre esse tipo de coisa... Não pode isso, não pode aquilo... Por que somente duas pessoas podem se relacionar? Vocês agem como se fossem donos uns dos outros... E quando o relacionamento é entre homens as impressões são as piores possíveis...".

Gai bem que tentou achar uma brecha para dizer o que pensava a respeito do assunto, mas não conseguiu. Era verdade que ainda existia muito preconceito entre sua gente, mas ele não pensava da mesma forma. Tentou expressar algumas palavras em sua defesa, mas o companheiro não parava de falar.

"Existem tantas outras coisas pelas quais vale mais a pena se preocupar... Se vissem o quanto de miséria e destruição existe no universo... Mas você não tem como entender isso. Só quem viveu o que nós vivemos... só quem viu a devastação que nós vimos é que pode compreender...".

Desta vez foi o olhar do terráqueo que se tornou cabisbaixo. Don não fazia ideia de quão ferina haviam sido aquelas palavras. Gai repensou sua vida e questionou se o pirata verde tinha razão. Será que ele era realmente tão diferente apenas por ser um terráqueo? Não era somente isso que o tornava diferente dos seus colegas de equipe, e sim o fato de não ter participado de todos aqueles momentos importantes que Don havia mencionado. De todas as histórias que havia escutado de cada um dos integrantes daquele grupo. De todas as aventuras e batalhas que haviam travado enquanto viajavam pelo universo. A Terra. Essa era a única realidade que ele conhecia até o momento. E talvez Gai não pudesse mesmo compreender como seus companheiros se sentiam. Seus amigos possuíam emoções tão intensas... e ele não podia competir com aquilo.

"Talvez você tenha razão, Don-san... Talvez eu não possa mesmo entender...", disse Gai pausadamente. "Eu sempre me gabei por ser alguém que tinha facilidade em fazer amigos... Fiz centenas deles por cada lugar onde morei ou viajei... Mas nenhuma dessas amizades foi tão intensa e profunda como é a de vocês".

"Gai...", balbuciou o doutor um pouco confuso sobre aquelas palavras. De onde o terráqueo havia tirado aquelas conclusões?

"Acho que nunca vou encontrar algo assim... Na verdade acho que nem sou digno de participar de tudo isso... A minha vontade de ser um membro de um Super Sentai era tão grande que eu cheguei, invadi a vida de vocês... e agora percebo que não sou nada além de um estranho...".

"Gai...", repetiu Don mais uma vez, estava tão estarrecido com o discurso do pirata prateado que por mais que quisesse dizer alguma coisa as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Não conseguia imaginar em que momento a conversa havia tomado aquele rumo.

"Acho que eu devia ir embora e deixar que vocês tenham a suas vidas em paz", respondeu o rapaz como o semblante agora triste.

"Como assim?! Você vai deixar a equipe?", interpelou o pirata verde um tanto desesperado.

"Não, não! Eu não faria isso... minha vontade de ser o herói da Terra ainda é maior. Mas fazer parte dos Gokaiger não quer dizer que eu tenho que dividir o mesmo teto com vocês. Se precisarem de mim é só me contatar pelo Gokai Cellular", respondeu Gai apressado, terminando a fala com uma continência.

"Não, você entendeu tudo errado... Gai", o pirata verde ainda tentou argumentar inutilmente, vendo o pirata prateado descer mais uma vez ao salão principal.

"Luka-san, Ahim-san... Obrigado por tudo!", cumprimentou o terráqueo com uma longa reverência, fazendo com que as duas se entreolhassem sem entender absolutamente nada. "Que bom que não desfiz a minha mala... venho pegar o resto das minhas coisas em outra ocasião".

Quando Gai finalizou a reverência e ergueu o corpo, Don pode perceber que o companheiro tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o pirata prateado já havia escapado para fora do Galleon.

O doutor começou a andar de um lado para o outro do salão completamente desconcertado, ao mesmo tempo em que era bombardeado por uma chuva de perguntas. Tanto Luka quanto Ahim queriam saber o que Don havia dito para Gai, ou seja lá o que tivesse acontecido para que o jovem se comportasse daquela forma.

"Eu não disse nada demais! Eu juro!", esperneou Don contrariado. "Enquanto vocês duas estão perguntando um monte de bobagens, eu estou preocupado porque ele não parecia nada bem quando saiu. E se ele fizer alguma besteira...?".

"Hei Hei! Vocês não sabem ficar quietos?", disse Marvelous enquanto subia as escadas junto com Joe. "Ainda estão discutindo por causa daquele maldito vídeo?"

"Quem se importa com aquele vídeo! Temos um problema muito mais sério agora!", respondeu o pirata verde um pouco áspero.

Um problema mais sério? Aquilo fez Marvelous estremecer. Será que os Zangyaks haviam atacado novamente? Será que Basco havia roubado mais um pode supremo?

"É o Gai... ele ficou muito estranho de repente e...", Don tentou explicar, mas logo foi interrompido.

"O Gai? Então não é nada sério...", sentenciou o capitão relaxando afinal.

"É claro que é sério! Ele... ele foi embora... E disse que não volta mais...", contou o pirata verde.

"Como assim não volta mais? E você não fez nada para impedir?", retrucou o líder pirata.

"Como eu poderia impedir se ele estava tão decidido? E por que só eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa? Alias, onde vocês estavam esse tempo todo que não estavam aqui para me ajudar?, recriminou o loiro.

"Nós...?", disseram os piratas ao mesmo tempo. Foram pegos de surpresa por aquela pergunta e eles simplesmente não sabiam como se justificar.

"Bom.. é que...", gaguejou o pirata vermelho olhando para o espadachim que desviava o olhar e tentava disfarçar.

"Ahh deixa pra lá!", interrompeu o doutor impaciente. "O fato é que precisamos fazer alguma coisa."

Então Don pôs-se a explicar o que havia acontecido. Fez um resumo sobre a conversa que tiveram na gávea do navio, e sobre a reação de Gai logo em seguida.

"Isso não faz o menor sentido... Será que o Gai enlouqueceu de vez?", analisava o Gokai Red.

"Eu sempre achei que ele não era muito bom da cabeça... mas isso é um pouco demais", reclamou a pirata amarela.

"Fazer sentido até faz... se pararmos para pensar, nós somos os intrusos aqui, não ele", ponderou Joe sobre a situação.

"Sei que o Gai é um pouco exagerado, mas... acho que tem algo a mais nisso tudo", e dizendo isso o loiro fez um gesto para que os outros dois piratas se aproximassem.

Fecharam um círculo apoiando uns nos ombros do outro e as palavras foram ditas secretamente entre eles.

"Acho que ele se sentiu um pouco excluído sobre o que fizemos...", mencionou Don cuidadoso.

"Como assim?", perguntou Joe.

"É que...", Don franziu o cenho fazendo uma careta de nervoso, não sabia como dizer aquilo. "Pelo que aconteceu ontem... vocês sabem...".

Os companheiros quebraram o círculo descrentes daquela afirmação.

"Isso é sério?", perguntou Joe mais uma vez, recebendo um gesto afirmativo enquanto Don coçava a cabeça encabulado.

Um longo momento de silêncio se instaurou enquanto olhavam um para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

"Hakase, Vá atrás dele!", ordenou o capitão. "Você saberá dizer as coisas certas para trazê-lo de volta!".

"Mas... eu não sei para onde ele foi...", respondeu o loiro duvidando se seria possível cumprir aquela missão.

"Você pode achá-lo! Não vou perder alguém da minha tripulação por um motivo como esse. Estou cantando com você!", disse Marvelous decidido.

E se enchendo de confiança Don balançou a cabeça confirmando e saiu apressado.

"Já que não podemos fazer nada... Vamos arrumar nossas coisas, Ahim. Temos muitos embrulhos para desembalar e pacotes de coisas que compramos para ajeitar", sugeriu Luka tentando quebrar a tensão.

"Se souberem de algo nos avise, por favor", pediu Ahim saindo com Luka em seguida.

"Você acha que ele vai conseguir trazer o Gai de volta?", indagou Joe sentando-se no sofá e cruzando os braços.

Marvelous caminhou até a mesa e apanhou uma maçã no cesto de frutas, depois voltou arremessando-a para o companheiro que a agarrou prontamente.

"Hakase é determinado..." disse o líder enquanto pegava outra maçã no cesto, abocanhando-a em seguida. "Ele não vai desistir até que tenha tentado tudo".

"Verdade... E o que vamos fazer quando Gai voltar?", perguntou Joe mais uma vez enquanto brincava de rolar com a maçã entre as mãos.

O líder sentou-se calmamente no sofá ao lado do espadachim e o encarou pensativo.

"Bom, quando ele voltar... nós daremos o que ele tanto quer...", respondeu Marvelous sorrindo.

O espadachim sorriu de volta. Aquilo não o surpreendia. Não esperava nada diferente vindo do capitão.

Alguns minutos depois o líder percebeu que Joe esfregava o pulso introspectivamente em um movimento tão característico, entendeu que finalmente o soldado havia dado falta de algo.

"Está sentindo falta disso?", perguntou Marvelous esticando e balançando a pulseira do pirata azul.

"Achei que eu tinha deixado lá em baixo", respondeu Joe, mas quando esticou o braço em busca da pulseira, Marvelous a afastou impedindo-o de alcançá-la. O ex-soldado teve a primeira, a segunda e a terceira tentativa frustrada pelo capitão.

"Isso vai ficar comigo por enquanto", avisou Marvelous guardando a pulseira novamente no bolso. "Você pode tentar pegar de volta em outra ocasião...".

O olhar provocativo, o sorriso nos lábios e o tom de voz lascivo, fez com que Joe estremecesse. Perguntava-se quais idéias mirabolantes o líder estaria arquitetando mais uma vez.

Não muito longe dali, Gai estava sentado num banco olhando o por do sol no horizonte alaranjado. Distraído, o semblante pesado e entristecido. Nem reparara quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, só percebeu a aproximação quando uma caixa colorida foi estendida na sua direção. O terráqueo olhou para Don que sorria feliz por finalmente tê-lo encontrado, e então abriu a caixa vendo os doces finamente trabalhados.

"É da loja que abriu recentemente... Eu achei que estaria com fome", disse o pirata verde gentilmente.

"Obrigado... Você não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho", respondeu sem jeito.

"Não foi trabalho algum, mas se fosse eu o faria do mesmo jeito", retrucou de um modo atencioso. "É isso que os amigos fazem".

O pirata prateado fitou o rosto do doutor e depois voltou a olhar o por do sol.

"Gai... vamos voltar ao Galleon. Estão todos te esperando", pediu carinhosamente.

"Eu não posso. Eu sinto muito... vocês vão estar melhor sem mim, eu já disse", respondeu o terráqueo.

"E por que você acha isso?", questionou o doutor mostrando interesse.

Gai começou a explicar o quanto ele achava a sua presença no Galleon desnecessária, que todos ali tinham sido aceitos por Marvelous como tripulação por acrescentarem alguma coisa ao grupo, mas que ele havia praticamente forçado essa aceitação e que ele entendia que era diferente e não estranharia a atitude dos outros piratas em se relacionarem longe dele.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Gai. Você realmente acha isso? O que aconteceu não foi planejado. Não foi como se quiséssemos aproveitar um momento em que você não estivesse por perto. O mesmo teria acontecido se você também estivesse lá...", Don foi falando. Pronunciando mais pausadamente quando percebeu suas palavras, mudando de assunto em seguida. "E pare com isso de que você não é importante, é claro que é! Marvelous não aceita ninguém na tripulação por caridade. Você foi aceito por ele e por todos nós. E agora nós estamos juntos nisso.

"Gostaria de acreditar nisso...", murmurou Gai com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Então acredite! Todos no navio então preocupados. O próprio Marvelous me pediu para vir atrás de você. Mas se eu pensar sobre isso, acho que eu teria vindo mesmo que ele não tivesse me pedido nada. Eu... eu não deixaria você ir assim...".

"Don-san...".

"E então? O que eu preciso fazer para você voltar afinal? Te liberar de ajudar na faxina do Galleon? Preparar comida extra especialmente para você? Gritar que eu quero que você volte? Ou me ajoelhar estaria bom?", brincou o pirata verde enquanto via o olhar de Gai preso fixamente em sua direção. "E então, o que preciso fazer?".

"Diga apenas que você também gosta de mim...", respondeu o terráqueo se agarrando no casaco do doutor, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e chorando copiosamente.

"Eu gosto de você... e isso é uma verdade tão certa quanto dois mais dois são quatro", respondeu o pirata verde abraçando-o afetuosamente".

Logo os dois se levantaram, o pirata prateado tinha agora um sorriso nos lábios. Eles caminharam juntos, conversando e comendo os doces por todo caminho de volta ao navio.

Gai adentrou o salão principal devagar, acanhado, com passos tímidos e comedidos, bem diferente de suas tão características entradas triunfais. Don veio logo em seguida, exibindo seu tradicional sorriso, feliz por estarem todos reunidos novamente.

"Ahh finalmente!", exclamou Marvelous largando o jogo de dardos.

O terráqueo sorriu sem jeito sentando-se no sofá. Ele nem sabia o que dizer depois de toda aquela situação.

"Que confusão, hein? Como sempre você gosta de ser o centro das atenções...", disse Joe cruzando os braços, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Gai.

Desta vez o pirata prateado abriu um sorriso largo e se desculpou coçando a cabeça.

"Da próxima vez converse com a gente antes de sair correndo por aí. Somos seus amigos afinal", aconselhou o espadachim passando o braço em torno de seus ombros em sinal de apoio.

"Eu disse que todos tinham ficado preocupados...", reforçou o doutor amistosamente.

O líder então debruçou-se sobre Gai com o dedo indicador apontando inquisitivamente. "Exatamente! Você faz parte dessa tripulação! E não vou deixar ninguém abandonar esse navio sem um motivo realmente relevante, entendeu?", disse com severidade, mas a medida que as palavras eram ditas o tom ia se tornando mais suave.

Quando os rostos tornaram-se mais próximos quanto possíveis Marvelous continuou, "Eu sou o capitão aqui e tenho que me assegurar que todos fiquem bem... E se um dos meus tripulantes tem um problema, vamos fazer o que for preciso para deixá-lo... satisfeito".

"Marvelous-san...", ao ouvir aquelas palavras, os olhos do terráqueo ganharam um novo brilho, e o sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando os outros dois piratas demonstraram que também concordavam com o discurso do capitão. "Joe-san... Don-san...".

"Está tudo ótimo, mas... sem querer se chato, como vamos fazer isso?", questionou o doutor.

"Anh... eu sei exatamente como", afirmou Marvelous confiante.

"Hun... então você tem um plano?", perguntou o ex-soldado curioso.

"Marvelous-san sempre tem um plano", observou Don todo sorridente, enquanto Gai os olhava sem entender muita coisa.

O líder caminhou até onde os casacos estavam pendurados, pegando o seu sobretudo e chamando os outros.

"Ei... o Gai já voltou, nós vamos dar uma volta lá fora!", gritou Marvelous em alto e bom som para garantir que Luka e Ahim que estavam na cozinha haviam escutado. E em seguida todos saíam apressados.

Ahim correu até a sala, mas já não havia ninguém por lá. O sorriso afável da moça foi substituído por uma expressão de curiosidade. Onde será que seus amigos teriam ido? Sem conseguir imaginar uma resposta Ahim conformou-se em voltar para a cozinha.

Tão logo a jovem desapareceu do salão principal, o rosto dos rapazes apareceram um a um no corredor de entrada do Galleon. Primeiro foi Gai, seguido de Don. Mais acima surgiu Joe e por último Marvelous com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

O líder deixou que o resto do corpo saísse detrás da parede que os encobria e seguiu em frente. "Andem logo, e não façam barulho", pediu em um tom muito baixo.

Joe e Don não tardaram em segui-lo. Enquanto Gai brincava em posição de alerta, levantando o dedo indicador e o polegar, segurando a própria mão como se fosse uma arma, olhando para trás e apontando para todos os lados, como se quisesse proteger a retaguarda do grupo.

E logo eles haviam conseguido atravessar sorrateiramente o salão, chegando até a cabine do capitão.

O pirata prateado mantinha um sorriso efusivo nos lábios e assim que chegou foi logo sentando-se na cama do líder, quicando algumas vezes sobre ela, certificando-se que era macia. Joe atravessou o quarto e garantiu seu lugar no pequeno sofá ao lado, cruzando pernas e braços. Deixaria que Marvelous decidisse o que fazer. Don também sentou-se ocupando um lugar ao lado de Gai na cama, enquanto o líder caminhava pensativo pelo alojamento.

Seguiu na direção do sexto membro da equipe, parando a sua frente, encarando-o com seriedade. Em um movimento rápido avançou sobre Gai, despindo-o de sua jaqueta de forma impaciente. O terráqueo se surpreendeu com a investida dando praticamente um pulo para trás.

"Espere! É que... Isso me parece um pouco rápido demais", respondeu encabulado enquanto observava o jeito sério de Marvelous.

"É que você não vai precisar disso. E nem disso!", então o capitão puxou o lenço que o Gai usava no pescoço. "Vamos nos livrar do que é desnecessário", complementou desta vez sorrindo.

O pirata prateado terminou de retirar a jaqueta e entregou-a logo em seguida. O capitão, então, desferiu o mesmo olhar para o doutor.

"Hakase...", fez um movimento com a mão pedindo que o pirata verde também lhe entregasse seu casaco.

Quando o loiro ainda desajeitado terminou de retirar e entregar-lhe o casaco e a gravata, virou-se de costas para pedir que o espadachim fizesse o mesmo. Mas Joe já havia se adiantado e atirou imediatamente a peça de roupa sobre o capitão.

O líder também se livrou do seu sobretudo, colocou os agasalhos amontoadas em um canto e foi sentar-se ao lado de Joe no sofá. Os quatro se entre olharam, cada um com suas próprias expectativas. E apenas alguns segundos haviam se passado, mas o silêncio e a inércia já começavam a incomodá-los.

Marvelous e Joe observavam Don e Gai sentados a sua frente. O doutor aparentava um pouco mais de tranqüilidade enquanto o terráqueo mostrava-se bastante irrequieto. Nenhum deles sabia qual seria o próximo passo do capitão.

"Ei! Vocês dois! Podem começar!, ordenou o pirata vermelho.

"Ahn?!", protestaram Don e Gai, O que Marvelous esperava que fizessem? Os jovens se olharam e depois disfarçaram desviando os olhares em direções opostas.

"Qual a surpresa?", insistiu o líder, "Vocês dois provocaram toda essa confusão... nada mais justo que se esforcem para que tudo se resolva".

Marvelous coçou a cabeça quando percebeu que os jovens pareciam incertos sobre aquela ordem. Talvez ele precisasse ser mais especifico. "Um beijo... Vocês podem fazer isso, não podem?".

Gai concordou ainda um pouco indeciso sobre aquilo enquanto Don baixava o olhar completamente ruborizado.

"Se vocês não são capazes disso, então eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo aqui", disse o pirata vermelho impaciente.

Don mergulhou em seus pensamentos, seu coração estava batendo mais rápido que o normal. Ele havia torcido para que todos pudessem estar ali novamente e sabia que a idéia de ter Gai junto com eles havia lhe parecido muito agradável inicialmente, então porque agora ele estava hesitando daquela forma? Ele amaldiçoou sua falta de confiança mais uma vez até que sentiu a mão do capitão tocando levemente seu ombro.

"Não pense muito sobre tudo isso. Conhecer novas sensações faz parte do jogo. É a emoção que faz tudo valer a pena... Mas não há como saber se não arriscarem", aconselhou Marvelous voltando em seguida para o sofá.

O pirata verde fez então um movimento brusco com a cabeça, indicando determinação. Subiu na cama sentando-se sobre os joelhos e foi seguido pelo terráqueo que o acompanhou assumindo a mesma posição. Em um movimento suave Don tomou as mãos de Gai entre as suas e sussurrou, "Juntos?"

O pirata prateado concordou com um leve menear de cabeça, e em um movimento uno os rostos se aproximaram, os olhos se fecharam e os lábios se tocaram carinhosamente.

Joe respirou fundo, fascinado diante daquele gesto. Ele não conseguia compreender com algo assim podia parecer tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso. Foi quando olhou para o lado e pode observar o sorriso de satisfação que se formou no canto dos lábios do capitão.

"Marvelous... seu manipulador...", disse o espadachim.

"Você disse alguma coisa?", perguntou o líder sem desviar o olhar dos dois jovens que se beijavam.

"Nada importante...", respondeu Joe.

"Então cale a boca e continue olhando. Eu sei que você gosta de assistir".

O ex-soldado não disse nada, ele sabia que Marvelous tinha razão. Ainda se surpreendia como o capitão conhecia tão bem cada integrante de sua tripulação e como ele parecia dar a cada um a motivação de que precisavam.

Depois de um tempo o beijo foi interrompido. Os jovens abriram os olhos e sorriram um para o outro.

"Suge..", disse o terráqueo bem baixinho.

"Ei, vocês dois! Coloquem um pouco mais de emoção nisso ou Joe e eu começaremos a ficar entediados!", reclamou o pirata vermelho.

"Ei Don-san, acho que eles querem que a gente faça disso um show", disse Gai fazendo um trocadilho bobo.

"Se nós também quisermos... Por que não?"

Não esperaram nem mais um minuto, as bocas se colaram, as línguas se enroscaram, e o beijo tornou-se profundo e molhado, acompanhado de um abraço forte e urgente. Os dois puderam sentir as reações que a excessiva proximidade provocava, e tão logo um calor intenso tomou conta de seus corpos se viram compelidos a livrarem-se do resto de suas roupas.

O pirata azul acompanhou atentamente os movimentos do líder quando este se levantou e recolheu algumas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão, caminhou até porta destrancando-a, dando uma boa olhada no corredor. Com a certeza que não havia ninguém por lá, jogou as roupas para fora. Joe não conseguia entender porque Marvelous parecia de repente tão interessado no lado de fora do alojamento e muito menos porque estava jogando as roupas no corredor. Ele se levantou e foi até o líder, ficando ao seu lado, bem próximo à porta.

"O que está fazendo, Marvelous?", questionou o espadachim curioso.

Marvelous fez um sinal pedindo silêncio, abriu a porta dando mais uma espiada e em seguida a fechou novamente. "Tire a camisa, Joe", pediu em um tom austero.

"O que?!", protestou Joe ainda mais confuso.

"Eu disse para você tirar a camisa", repetiu o pirata vermelho no mesmo tom.

"Sim, mas para que?", indagou mais uma vez. Estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

"Não diga nada, apenas faça!", respondeu Marvelous resoluto.

Mesmo um pouco contrariado Joe cumpriu a ordem dada, tirou rapidamente a camisa e observou quando o capitão a atirou fora do quarto como tinha feito com as demais. Que o líder estava preparando algo Joe tinha certeza, só não conseguia imaginar o que era. "O que você está planejando afinal?", insistiu.

Marvelous focou bem nos olhos do espadachim e com um sorriso traiçoeiro respondeu, "Vingança!". Retirou em seguida o colete e a própria calça, para então descartá-los na pilha de roupas no corredor, restando apenas a camisa branca em seu corpo. Antes que Joe pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa Marvelous foi em direção os outros piratas que ainda se beijavam e os afastou mediante suspiros e gemidos de protesto por ambas as partes.

"Ei! Marvelous-san! Qual o seu problema? Foi você quem disse que a gente devia se beijar...", reclamou Gai decepcionado.

"Eu disse para se beijarem. Mas não para ficarem eternamente se beijando. Até porque tenho uma ideia melhor", ironizou o capitão.

Foi então que Marvelous cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do pirata verde que enrubesceu imediatamente.

"O que? O que foi?", perguntou o terráqueo. Odiava não saber o que havia sido dito.

"Nada, só estava sugerindo que Hakase lhe mostrasse sua especialidade", respondeu o capitão.

"Marvelous-san... não fale desse jeito", reclamou o doutor ficando ainda mais vermelho e envergonhado.

"E por que não? Quando alguém faz muito bem alguma coisa merece o título de especialista, não acha?", disse Marvelous sentando-se na beira da cama.

As palavras do líder transformaram a vergonha do loiro em vaidade e sem pensar muito Don já havia derrubado Gai sobre a cama, indo buscar avidamente pelo membro semi-rijo do pirata prateado. O terráqueo gemeu alto quando a língua imprudente do doutor passeou por toda a região.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do capitão enquanto observava como Gai reagia tão expansivamente aos movimentos do Don. Aquilo o fazia tão bem, tudo o que Marvelous queria era que cada um dos seus companheiros pudesse experimentar o prazer de partilhar emoções como aquelas. Inclinou-se, chegando bem perto dos ouvidos do pirata prateado e sugeriu que ele fizesse o mesmo com o loiro. Observou como o terráqueo sorriu tentando levantar o corpo desajeitadamente, mas conseguindo se erguer, virando Don de costas no colchão, subindo sobre ele na posição oposta e engolindo-o completamente. Gai também queria provar, saber o gosto que o companheiro tinha.

O loiro ofegou exasperado, e tão logo abriu a boca, sentiu quando esta foi novamente preenchida pelo membro duro de Gai. Ele gemeu languidamente por baixo do outro pirata, a sensação de receber a mesmo tipo de caricia enquanto a praticava era simplesmente indescritível para ele.

Marvelous havia voltado para o sofá, prestando atenção no homem ao seu lado. O pirata azul havia também se livrado de suas roupas, mas estava quieto novamente, observando os dois rapazes na cama enquanto sugavam um ao outro, ele parecia fascinado.

"Gosta disso, não gosta?", perguntou o líder de forma pretensiosa.

Joe fez que sim com a cabeça sem desviar da cena a sua frente. "Você sabe que paciência é observação são ótimas qualidades em um soldado, mas eu não poderia olhá-los assim por muito tempo... Não tenho todo esse auto-controle", avisou finalmente olhando para o capitão e sorrindo levemente.

"Eu sei... E nem é essa a minha intenção", disse Marvelous tornando a se levantar, caminhando até os jovens e os separando novamente.

Desta vez o Gokai Silver havia se mostrado ainda mais contrariado. O que diabos Marvelous estava pensando para interrompê-los toda hora? Quando ia abrir a boca para protestar, Marvelous o calou com um beijo. Um beijo intenso, agressivo, desarmando-o completamente. Sentiu quando os cabelos foram puxados na base de sua nuca, seus lábios sendo esmagados duramente pelo capitão, deixando-o completamente inebriado. Quando deu por si já estava deitado novamente, com o líder sobre ele, prendendo-o com o preso do próprio corpo.

Don se levantou sentando-se mais uma vez sobre seus joelhos, dando espaço para Marvelous e Gai. Ele os observava atentamente, observava como o líder atacava o corpo do pirata prateado com mãos e lábios, fazendo-o gemer em alto e bom som.

O loiro estava tão excitado que a vontade em seu corpo prevalecia sobre qualquer forma de pensamento. Sem raciocinar envolveu seu membro com uma das mãos começando-o a manipulá-lo timidamente. Levou a outra mão até a face escondendo o rosto quando percebeu que aquilo não o estava ajudando, muito pelo contrário, só o fazia ficar ainda mais exaltado.

Joe não havia emitido qualquer som, nem feito um movimento se quer, ele apenas continuava a contemplar aquele espetáculo perguntando-se até quando duraria aquela tentadora tortura. Percebeu quando o pirata verde apoiou as mãos na cama, apertando o lençol entre os dedos, desistindo de dar alivio a si mesmo. Seu resto estava vermelho e suado, a boca levemente trêmula. E quando aqueles olhos quase suplicantes se voltaram em sua direção o espadachim achou que fosse morrer. Aquilo era muito mais do que podia suportar. Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e viu Don pular da cama e correr em sua direção. O loiro pulou sobre ele, e ele o acolheu com um abraço. Acariciou suavemente suas costas, descendo e subindo pela coluna, como quem acaricia um gato que precisa ser acalmado.

"Posso não ser o Marvelous, mas estou aqui se você quiser...", murmurou o ex-soldado.

"Joe...", Don o olhou, sorriu e o beijou demoradamente.

Marvelous ouvia os ruídos exaltados emitidos pelo terráqueo. Ele sabia que seria assim desde o inicio, Gai não era a pessoa mais discreta do mundo, estava muito longe disso. Mas para ser sincero, ele estava se divertindo ainda mais daquele jeito. Tinha vontade de continuar cada vez mais, de testar todos os limites do pirata prateado. O virou de bruços na cama, uma das mãos prendendo os pulsos, enquanto a outra esquadrinhava metodicamente o corpo do terráqueo, descendo até alcançar a entrada apertada, invadindo-a sem pedir licença. Gai soltou um grito prazeroso, o que fez com que Marvelous forçasse o dedo ainda mais dentro dele, adicionando um outro e fazendo-o gritar ainda mais.

O espadachim mantinha o loiro em seu colo, a ereções se tocando, se roçando suavemente enquanto se beijavam. Don interrompeu o beijo quando Gai deixou escapar um grito ainda mais alto e olhou para os dois um pouco preocupado.

"Não acha que Marvelous-san está sendo um pouco duro demais com ele?", perguntou Don voltando-se para o ex-soldado.

"Não. Gai é muito hiperativo, precisa de alguém que controle todo esse entusiasmo, e Marvelous sabe exatamente como fazer isso", ele explicou vendo o loiro concordar com a cabeça e continuou. "Ele só está dando exatamente o que ele quer. Eu posso dar o mesmo a você, do mesmo jeito, ou da forma que desejar. Apenas o que você quiser...".

O espadachim o beijou mais uma vez quando o viu sorrir, inclinando-o lentamente no sofá. Não era difícil de adivinhar o desejo do outro, ele não queria apenas sexo, ele também queria carinho.

Marvelous removeu os dedos do canal apertado e ouviu Gai reclamar, implorar para que ele continuasse. Afastou as pernas do companheiro e tomou sua posição entre elas. Observou o jovem deitado de bruços sob ele, desejando profundamente enterrar-se todo dentro dele. O terráqueo grunhiu quando isto fora feito, sentindo Marvelous indo fundo dentro dele, dando-lhe tudo o que podia.

Joe estava dentro do loiro agora. Olhava o corpo menor embaixo do seu, tão suave e tão delicado, era tão diferente de quando estava com Marvelous, mas igualmente extasiante, pensava o espadachim enquanto se movia suavemente em seu interior, em todos os ângulos possíveis.

O líder voltou sua atenção aos outros piratas quando percebeu os gemidos de Don ficarem mais intensos. Estava feliz que os dois haviam se entendido, mas ele não pensava em deixar que tudo terminasse daquela forma.

"Joe... Hakase...", chamou o capitão com a voz ainda rouca, atraindo a atenção deles, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça, pedindo que viessem até ele.

Mesmo não querendo o espadachim deixou o interior do loiro e o conduziu de volta a cama. O líder fez o mesmo, se afastando e deixando o terráqueo ainda desnorteado sobre os lençóis. Marvelous e Joe se entreolharam, e sem dizer nada, já sabiam o que deveriam fazer. Eles trocaram de lado na cama, Marvelous se aproximando de Don, enquanto Joe se aproximava de Gai. Eles se beijaram, deixando o terráqueo e o doutor surpresos com a reviravolta.

Joe assumiu seu lugar próximo da cabeceira, sentando-se sobre a cama, puxando Gai e o deixando de costas para ele. Abraçou-o por trás, cruzando as pernas por sobre as dele prendendo-o completamente. A boca indo de encontro ao pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava o peito e outra brincava com sexo duro do terráqueo,

Don estava ali, enfrente a eles, sentado novamente sobre seus joelhos, da mesma forma como tudo havia começado, mas dessa vez ele não se sentia sozinho, podia sentir o líder tocando suas costas, a respiração rente ao pescoço, a língua molhada e os lábios macios percorrerem seus ombros. Ele ronronou graciosamente.

Por sua vez, o pirata prateado estava praticamente fora de si, aquela era uma experiência diferente de todas as que havia vivido até então.

O ex-soldado se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para reclinar Gai sobre a cama, mas ainda permanecendo por trás dele. Ele olhou para Marvelous que devolveu o mesmo olhar. Joe já não se surpreendia com a capacidade que eles tinham de conversar sem dizer uma única palavra. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo do terráqueo, alcançando suas pernas, abrindo-as, expondo-o para os dois companheiros.

"Ei, Hakase... Gai está esperando por você", sussurrou o líder em seu ouvido, enquanto tocava levemente suas costas, empurrando-o devagar, indicando que devia se aproximar do outro.

"O que? Eu... eu...", o pirata verde gaguejou de tanta surpresa. " Eu não posso fazer isso...".

"Por que não? Olhe para ele. Você tem alguma dúvida de que ele o quer?", insistiu o capitão.

Don se inclinou sobre ele, deixando que seu membro tocasse suavemente a sua entrada. Mas ele não estava certo sobre isso e então recuou sem saber o que fazer.

"E se eu o machucar? Eu...", indagou o loiro confuso.

"Você não vai machucá-lo. E ele quer muito que você faça isso", continuou Marvelous sorrindo seguramente, pedindo em seguida. "Gai, diga o quanto você quer que ele faça isso".

"Sim, eu quero! Eu quero muito que faça isso...", confirmou o terráqueo já sem conseguir conter sua ansiedade.

O doutor se aproximou novamente, introduzindo a ponta do seu membro devagar, parando em seguida quando ouvir o outro gritar.

"Por Deus! Se você parar agora eu juro que farei você se arrepender por isso", ameaçou Gai completamente absorto em todas aquelas sensações.

Marvelous e Joe riram da espontaneidade e empolgação do terráqueo, enquanto Don finalmente atendia ao pedido feito penetrando-o completamente dessa vez.

Don continuou a se mexer, impulsionando-se, aproveitando da nova sensação que acabara de descobrir. Ele já não sabia mais quanto tempo havia se passado desde que haviam entrado naquele quarto. Na verdade, era difícil raciocinar sobre qualquer coisa naquele momento. Sentiu então, ele próprio sendo tocado em sua entrada. Era o líder quem se posicionava por trás dele mais uma vez. O loiro não podia acreditar que Marvelous ia mesmo fazer aquilo. E sem muita demora já havia sido invadido pelo membro firme do capitão. Mover-se agora era mais difícil, mas ele continuou os movimentos, todas as sensações em seu corpo eram completamente inexplicáveis.

Enquanto isso no salão principal, Luka e Ahim continuavam a se perguntar onde os rapazes teriam ido.

"Ahim, está ouvindo isso?", perguntou Luka se concentrando no estranho ruído que parecia vir do pavimento inferior. A jovem se levantou e foi descendo as escadas devagar sendo seguida por Ahim. Caminharam cuidadosamente pelo corredor até parar em frente a porta da cabine do capitão, onde o ruído parecia ficar cada vez mais forte. E com olhos arregalados observaram a pilha de roupas no chão. As moças se abaixaram cada uma pegando um peça de roupa. Primeiro a camisa de Joe, então a de Don, depois o lenço de Gai e por fim... as calças de Marvelous.

"Queeeeehh?", exclamou a ex-ladra abismada. Será que aquilo significava exatamente o que ela estava pensando. "Mas quando foi que eles...?".

A pirata rosa estava tão boquiaberta que não conseguia dizer nada, ela apenas escondeu o sorriso com a mão quando percebeu que os ruídos, agora muito mais nítidos, eram os gemidos dos companheiros, que se misturavam em um sinfonia tão exótica e tão única.

"Marvelous, irrhhhgg! Isso é trapaça!", reclamou a pirata amarela pisando duro no chão. "Não acredito que perdemos de filmar essa...", completou olhando para Ahim e fazendo uma bico em seguida.

Marvelous percebeu a movimentação fora do quarto, sabia que eram elas, e imaginava precisamente o que se passava. Ele sorriu vitorioso. Tinha conseguido exatamente tudo o que queria. O que mais poderia querer? Sim, o maior tesouro do universo. Mas isso ele sabia que viria no tempo certo. O líder gemeu de prazer e satisfação, se impulsionando com mais força, pressionando-se mais contra o doutor que por sua vez pressionava-se mais contra Gai.

O pirata prateado não pode agüentar mais, deixando-se levar e jorrar um jato quente e forte. Don fez a mesma coisa, vindo logo em seguida, deixando escapar um gemido mais alto e lançando todo o sêmen no interior do companheiro.

A esta altura, o capitão não poderia parar nem mesmo se quisesse. Arremeteu-se com força mais uma ou duas vezes dentro do loiro, inundando completamente o seu canal. Ele mal conseguia respirar e em silêncio foi saindo de dentro dele bem devagar.

Don caiu por cima de Gai e eles rolaram para o lado ainda meio abraçados. Marvelous deitou-se também abraçando os dois rapazes, fazendo Gai aninhar-se entre eles agora. O sexto integrante do grupo demonstrava um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ele nunca mais duvidaria que era amado pelos outros piratas, nem de que fazia parte de verdade daquela equipe. Joe se deitou ao lado de Marvelous do outro lado da cama.

"Você está bem?", perguntou o líder vendo que o espadachim parecia sério e introspectivo.

"Sim...", respondeu Joe fechando os olhos.

O capitão observou que os outros dois pareciam sonolentos agora e então voltou-se para Joe mais um vez.

"Eu não tinha a intenção de te negligenciar de alguma forma...", disse Marvelous.

"Você não fez isso, não se preocupe. Entendo que esses dois precisavam muito mais de atenção do que eu no momento", explicou ele sorrindo. "Além do mais, depois do que aconteceu mais cedo lá embaixo, você ainda tem algum crédito comigo".

"Ah... eu posso recompensá-lo novamente se você quiser...", respondeu Marvelous maliciosamente.

"Eu vou cobrar isso...", avisou Joe retribuindo um sorriso. Sabendo exatamente a que tipo de recompensa o líder se referia.

Marvelous os observava e sorria. A felicidade gritando no mais fundo do seu íntimo. Sempre achou que só teria aquele sentimento, o sentimento de completar um vazio que a muito não era preenchido, quando encontrasse o maior tesouro do universo. Mas ele começava a perceber o quanto era maravilhosa aquela sensação, a sensação de desfrutar e partilhar da companhia de seus amigos, daqueles que ele havia escolhido como tripulação, daqueles em que ele havia confiado o seu maior sonho. Ele começava a imaginar o quanto seria incrivelmente bom quando finalmente alcançasse o seu objetivo, e isso só deixava seu coração ainda mais entusiasmado.

Fora do Galleon, ao longe, um homem observava calmamente. Os cabelos longos, braços cruzados e um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ele usava um chapéu, e um xale vermelho com muitas plumas por sobre os ombros. "Não, Sally... Não faremos nada", disse se virando para o animal ao seu lado. "Vamos deixá-los brincar de ser feliz... apenas por enquanto".

E dizendo isso, o homem deu as costas e caminhou sorrindo perigosamente enquanto a figura do navio pirata ia ficando cada vez menor na paisagem ao fundo.

**FIM**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono - Abril de 2014

* * *

Notas:

- Ok, seis meses depois consegui desencalhar a continuação, e estamos aqui mais uma vez brincando divertidamente com os piratas mais amados de todos os tempos. E dessa vez eu acho que exagerei (rsrs) pois essa acabou ficando quase o dobro do tamanho da fic anterior, espero que eu não tenha abusado da paciência de todos com isso.

- Eu tinha prometido para algumas pessoas uma fic para me redimir de ter deixado o Gai de fora da fic anterior. E OMG! Como é difícil escrever com quatro pessoas! Mas pelo menos cumpri o que prometi!

- Só para fazer constar que depois de ter visto a serie um bilhão de vezes prestando atenção no que eles diziam sem me importar com as legendas e acabei abandonando o termo "Doc" pra essa fic e utilizando apenas Hakase mesmo, então não estranhem.

- Escrever com os piratas sempre é muito divertido para mim. Talvez porque me lembre meus tempos de maruja e por isso eu me sinto um pouco pirata também! =P

- Também quero agradecer enormemente a Elizabeta, a minha maior incentivadora nos últimos tempos, e eu acho que sem os apelos dela essa fic não teria saído. Então, essa eu dedico à você, amiga!


End file.
